


Simple

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Bucky wants you to do something he thinks is simple, you don’t agree.





	Simple

You took a deep breath and ran your fingers over the delicate lace bodice of your dress. You took another look in the mirror and smiled. Even you had to admit you looked beautiful. Your hair and makeup were done naturally to complement the simple nature of the wedding dress you had chosen. You could hear the people chatting as they filled the aisles of the wedding venue. Your best friend Melissa handed you a glass of champagne.

“How ya holding up kiddo?” she asked.

“I’m holding,” you replied with a smile that didn’t quite reach your eyes.

“There’s still time to back out you know. Especially if your mind is wandering to a certain blue-eyed beauty…”

“Stop Mel. Eric is a good guy and he wants to marry me. He’s sweet and stable. Thinking about you know who won’t do me any good.”

“In that whole shpeal I didn’t hear you deny it,” she replied, smirking.

“I thought it would go without saying that I love the man I’m about to marry,” you hissed.

“Mmhmm. Well, I’m gonna go check on things. Are you going to be okay here all by your lonesome?”

“Of course I am. I’ll see you in a bit.”

As soon as Melissa left, you were alone with your thoughts once again. The truth was, ever since Eric had proposed, you couldn’t stop thinking about James. Throughout the months of cake tasting, venue research, invitation mailing and everything else that went into wedding planning, your thoughts had drifted to James. Even when Eric proposed you thought of James and how he had been the one to propose first. Now your mind was drifting to when you and James had met.

Before parking yourself behind a desk for the next part of your life, you decided to travel. You landed on Romania as a destination, at least for a while. You were fully ready to go wherever the next year took you. The day after you arrived in Romania, you were at a street market when you and a man reached for the same plumb.

“Poți avea asta,” (You can have that one) he said with a chuckle.

“Nu, e al tău,” (No, it’s yours) you replied, stumbling over your Romanian.

“Ești nou aici?” (Are you new here?) he asked.

“Da, este evident?” (Yes, is it obvious?)

“Puțin, dar nu ești atât de rău,” (A little, but you’re not that bad.) he said with a smile.

“Mulțumesc,” (Thank you.) you said, feeling your face heat up with embarrassment.

“Ar fi mai ușor acest lucru în limba engleză?” (Would this be easier in English?)

“Much,” you replied in English.

“I’m James,” he said, sticking out his right hand for you to shake.”

“I’m Y/N.”

After that morning, the two of you spent practically all of your time together. You extended your time in Romania, not moving onto somewhere else as you had originally planned in favor of staying with James. You found yourself falling for him a little more each day. It took some time, but you eventually found out why he had always worn long sleeves even in the sweltering heat. He explained he was in an accident and this was his prosthetic. James told you mostly everything, or at least everything that you needed to know. He was from the States and had come to Romania to find himself. Things continued like this, days and night spent together in a shitty apartment sharing each other and falling in love. Until you had to go back to the states to start your job. To your surprise, James wanted to come with you. You were laying in bed on a rainy night when he made his confession.

“You mean the world to me Y/N. I came to Romania to find myself and figure out what I was doing. And then I met you and everything started falling into place. I love you Y/N. And I know this is soon, and people would call me crazy, but will you marry me Y/N?”

You gasped as he leaned over and opened the bedside drawer and produced a small velvet box, he opened it and showed you the ring inside. It was a simple ring with a thin gold band and a small gem in the center.

“I know it’s not much but one day I’ll be able to get you something-”

You cut him off with a kiss and a whispered promise.

“Of course I’ll marry you, James.”

The next morning when you woke up James was gone. You assumed he had gone for a run so you decided to pop down to the market and pick up a few things to make breakfast for the two of you.

When you returned a little bit later, you were shocked by what you found. Your apartment was in shambles. Furniture was destroyed, windows shattered- even the wood floor had a chunk of it missing. And James was still missing. He hadn’t ever told you everything about his past but now it seemed you had found a clue to who he was. You were due to leave Romania the next day- so you did. With hopes that James was okay and that he might come back to you someday. But he never did. That’s how you found yourself in a white dress two years later with the wrong ring on your finger, moments away from marrying a man that would never make you feel the way James did.

A voice from behind you pulled you from your thoughts.

“You look breathtaking doll.”

You spun around to face him gasping when you met his eye. He looked more or less the same wearing a simple black button-down paired with black pants and black leather boots. His hair was pulled away from his face and you ached to run your fingers over the stubble coating his jaw.

“James, what are you doing here?”

“I had to see you. I couldn’t let you get married before talking to you.”

You opened your mouth to speak but he cut you off.

“Please just hear me out. And if you don’t like what I have to say, you never have to hear from me again.”

You nodded for him to continue.

“By now I’m sure you’ve figured out everything. Winter Soldier, metal arm, all of it. I should have told you all of that back in Romania but I couldn’t. All I wanted from the moment I met you was to keep you safe and loved. I thought I had to hide the truth to keep you safe Y/N. But I know that was wrong now. But what I still want is to keep you safe and loved. And if you love this guy, then I’ll walk out that door and never come back. If we’re being honest with each other, this guy is probably better for you than I am but that’s not gonna stop me from asking you for a chance. And if you give me that I promise you with everything I am that I will work every day to make sure you feel loved and safe with me. Please Y/N, run away with me.”

“It’s not that simple,” you said, wiping tears from your eyes.

“It is,” James said, crossing the room to take your hands. “It is that simple draga mea.” (my darling)

“I can’t James. I’m so sorry but I can’t.”

James dropped your hands.

“Well at least I tried iubi,” (love) he said with a sad smile. “I hope you’re happy Y/N. You deserve to be happy.”

And with that, James was gone.

Melissa slipped back into the room moments after James left.

“Tell me everything,” she said without preamble.

“He wanted me to leave Eric and run away with him.”

“And you’re still here because?”

“Because Eric is standing out there, waiting for me to marry him! I can’t just bail on him.”

“Okay, hold on a second. Are you marrying Eric because you love him or because everyone else is expecting you to?”

And for some reason, that simple question made everything click into place.

“Oh my god, oh my god. I need to get out of here. I need to find James.”

“Yes!” Melissa squealed. “Let’s get you out of this dress and into my car. You go talk to James. I’ll break the news here.”

“Are you sure-”

Melissa cut you off.

“No arguments. Go, go!”

The second you were changed into a hoodie and sweatpants, you made a beeline for Melissa’s car.

As you drove to the Avenger’s tower where you had heard James had been staying, your eyes wandered to the engagement ring Eric had given you that was still on your finger. It was certainly bigger and more expensive than the one James had given you but it always felt wrong. You slid the ring off your finger and put it in the cupholder of the car. You would deal with the fallout tomorrow. Right now, all you could think about was being back in James’s arms.

When you approached the tower, you parked quickly and ran inside the lobby. You told the woman at the front desk who you were there to see. She gave you a skeptical look but called him down anyway. You paced around the lobby until you heard the elevator doors open. Your head snapped up and met James’s blue eyes. Before you could lose your nerve, you quickly walked up to James. You ran your fingers along his jaw and then pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. You went to pull away but James moved his hand to the back of your head and brought you back to him. A few moments later, you separated and James looked at you, a questioning look in his eyes.

“You were right, James. It is that simple.”


End file.
